LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Videogame
LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Videogame is a LEGO video game based off of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It was released for Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and PC. The game has 82 characters plus 11 DLC characters. Gameplay The game includes a main story mode and a free roam mode with three different hub areas: the sewers, New York City, and Dimension X. Characters Story Characters Freeplay Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Land Vehicles Air Vehicles Water Vehicles Levels Story Levels Bonus Mission DLC Missions Achievements *'Starting Off on the Wrong Foot' - Complete Level 1 *'Sewer or Later' - Complete Level 2 *'Droids Aren't Welcome Here!' - Complete Level 3 *'The Foot is Down' - Complete Level 4 *'Breaking News' - Complete Level 5 *'Turtles on Ice' - Complete Level 6 *'The Brain Game' - Complete Level 7 *'Enter Dimension X' - Complete Level 8 *'Foot-Loose!' - Complete Level 9 *'Assault on Technodrome' - Complete Level 10 *'X-Termination' - Complete Level 11 *'The Great Escape' - Complete Level 12 *'Warped' - Complete Level 13 *'Space Chase' - Complete Level 14 *'Invasion' - Complete Level 15 *'Skate or Die' - Complete the Bonus Level, "Skate or Die" *'All That Glitters' - Get every Gold Brick *'A Whole New World!' - Unlock the Dimension X hub-world *'Bat Attack!' - Play as Wingnut *'Dungeons & Dorks' - Play as Sir Malachi *'Evil Triumphs!' - Play as Shredder *'Grand Finale' - Complete the game 100% *'Hero in a Half-Shell' - Get 100% LEGO studs in any level *'Hot-Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X' - Play as Neutrino *'Karai Me a River' - Play as Karai *'Less Than or Gator Than' - Play as Leatherhead in free-roam *'MutaGenesis' - Play as Mutagen Man *'Mutant Masterminds' - In co-op mode, pair Donatello and Dr. Rockwell *'Mutation Nation' - Unlock every character in the game *'Rodent Rodeo!' - In co-op mode, pair Rat King with Master Splinter *'Slow and Steady Wins the Race' - Complete a race mission as one of the four main turtles *'Turtle Temper' - Defeat a group of street thugs *'Vehicle-Master' - Unlock every vehicle in the game *'War of the Worlds' - Unlock every alien character DLC *'Sachs Estate Showdown' - Complete the DLC Level, "Sachs Estate Showdown" *'Mighty Mutanimals!' - Complete the DLC Level, "Mighty Mutanimals!" *'Deranged Duo' - In co-op mode, pair Wingnut and Screwloose *'Seeing Double' - In co-op mode, pair any of the 2014 movie Turtles with the original Turtles Gallery LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Videogame.png LEGO Tmnt gameplay.jpg lego don cutscene.png tmnt cutscene 1.jpg Voice Cast *Braford Cameron - Bebop *David Tennant - Fugitoid *Fred Tatasciore - Jagwar *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo, Michelangelo (2014 movie) *Hoon Lee - Master Splinter, Master Splinter (2014 movie) *Jeffrey Combs - Rat King *John DiMaggio - General Traag, Granitor, Triceraton Commander, Man Ray *Johnny Castro - Rocksteady *Josh Peck - Casey Jones *Kelly Hu - Karai, Karai (2014 movie) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Shredder, Shredder (2014 movie) *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Peter Lurie - Leatherhead *Phil LaMarr - Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman (Fly) *Rob Paulsen - Donatello, Donatello (2014 movie) *Robbie Rist - Mondo Gecko *Roger Craig Smith - Mutagen Man *Sean Astin - Raphael, Raphael (2014 movie) *Seth Green - Leonardo, Leonardo (2014 movie) *Steve Blum - Armaggon, Dreadmon *Tom Kenny - Krang, Dr. Rockwell, Screwloose Sequel A sequel, LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dimension X, is in development. Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Lego Games Category:PC Games Category:Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (series) Category:Games with Sequels